Only One
by LoveLifeArmy
Summary: We've come along way from where we began, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again


The Lyrics aren't mine and when the text is bold it's Peter's thoughts from heaven. Also my first proper fanfic so apologies if it's not high standards.

Chapter One.

It was today. The day she dreads every year, ever since that fatal night three and a half years ago.

**-**FlashBack-

"Peter, baby, please you've got to pull through, our boys need their daddy" Carla pleaded tearfully as she placed his hand against her swollen stomach. Her husband was slowly but surely drifting away from her and there was nothing she could do.

"Come on Carla, we need to let the doctors do their job" Rob said as he dragged his sister out the room as more doctors and nurses rushed through. Rob may not have liked Peter but he was his sisters everything. Watching Carla break apart shattered his own heart, and he could do nothing but watch through the window as the doctors and nurses fought to save Peter's life.

"Come on Peter, those boys need you" Rob whispered to himself hoping Peter would hear him loud and clear. But it was no good, as the machines went silent the only thing that could be heard was the scream of his sister, and a soft tear fell from Rob's eyes.

-Flashback over-

Carla found herself lost in her own little world, a world where her and Peter were the only ones there, a world which didn't concern broken hearts and little boys without their father.

"Mummy, when are we going" and with that Carla was back in reality, the world which didn't involve Peter anymore. Carla looked down at the little boy, the little boy that looked so much like his daddy, those big soft brown eyes, that smile that made her feel safe, Peter lived within his boys.

"Well I'm ready, so how about we go right now and we can even stop at he shop and buy something for daddy maybe? Would you like that baby?" Carla asked the young boy while crouching down to his level. The little boy nodded indicating that he agreed.

"Good, Tyler baby are you ready" she shouted through to the other twin. The other boy appeared and Carla truly felt she had been blessed with two angels, which she felt her husband lived on through.

-Peter's Grave-

"Hello baby, missing you like crazy down here, brought two people to see you as well" she said trying to hold back her tears so she could stay strong for her boys.

"Tobi, Tyler, come say hello to daddy" she said as both boys came and sat with Carla. The wind blew and Carla felt Peter's presence, and this time she couldn't control them as the tears came rolling down her face. Ever since he'd left she felt empty, she felt like part of her died with him, but she never broke down or fell of the wagon, her boys needed the only parent they had left.

"Why isn't daddy here mummy" Tobi asked ever so innocently. Carla let a few more tears escape her eyes as both boys turned to her smiling.

"Don't cry mummy, i love you" Tyler said, hugging Carla tightly. Carla glanced upwards as though she knew Peter was looking down.

"You see what you've left behind baby... now boys you listen to me, daddy is here, he's always here, he can't hug you or play with you like mummy can but he can hear you both, and I know that he loves you both so much" Carla explained as Tobi and Tyler hugged her tightly, gently kissing them both on their foreheads.

"There you are" Rob said as both boys went running straight the uncle Rob. Rob knew how hard today was going to be, he could just see from where he was stood how broken Carla was even after nearly four years after Peter's passing.

"Carla... are you ready to go?" he asked softly, as Carla turned around she looked at Rob and mouthed that she needed a few minutes.

"Come on boys, who wants an ice cream" Rob said and two boys went running off screaming in excitement.

Carla was now alone, her hand running softly down Peter's grave stone which read; 'Best-friend, Lover, Father'. She looked up again, something about looking towards the sky gave her some comfort, comfort that he was looking down, smiling or maybe doing that laugh of his with a hint of playfulness in his eyes. She smiled, imagining what they would be doing now if he was still here, smiling about the times they spent together, never regretting a single moment.

"Well baby I'm heading off but don't worry I'll be back" she laughed gently before tears fell down her cheeks, "I miss you so much, the days just seem longer without you baby, and our boys are growing so fast, and one day they'll both be shining stars just like their daddy... Tell you what though baby we've come along way from where we began and when I see you again I'll tell you everything you've missed out on.. I love you Peter Barlow, don't you ever for a second forget that.." and with that Carla kissed her fingers and reached for the sky, as though she was reaching for the man she longed for.

**Hello baby, how you doing?**

**I think the storm ran out of rain, the clouds are moving  
****I know you're happy, because I can see it  
****So tell the voice inside your head to believe it  
****I talked to God about you, he said he sent you an angel  
****And look at all that he gave you  
****You asked for one and you got two  
****You know I never left you  
****Because every road that leads to heaven's right inside you  
****So I can say**

**Hello my only one, just like the morning sun  
****You'll keep on rising 'til the sky knows your name  
****Hello my only one, remember who you are  
****No you're not perfect but you're not your mistakes **

**I love you too baby, **


End file.
